Shades Of Gray
by TeamRocket89
Summary: In a world where evil is good, and good is evil, it is up to Team Rocket to free Kanto from the Pokemon League's iron grip. Rated PG-13 for Violence. Chapter II up.
1. Prologue: Timeline, Rough Landing

Shades Of Gray  
By TeamRocket89  
Prologue: Timeline/ Rough Landing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pikachu, Jessie, and Kanto. Nintendo owns them. I do own Colonel Colin Graves. He is my OC.  
  
TIMELINE  
  
December 1944: US Forces invade Kanto as part of the final drive on the Japanese Home Islands.  
  
May 5, 1945: Last resistance fails, Japanese forces surrender to General MacArthur in Celadon City.  
  
August 6, 1945: Second World War ends. A US interim Government is set up.  
  
March 10, 1953: Kantoan Constitution ratified. Federal Republic Of Kanto formed.  
  
1960's: Pokemon training, a tradition dead for 400 years, begins to raise public interest.  
  
1974: Pokemon League established.  
  
1979-1986: "The Purges", many Kanto government officials and representatives murdered. Hitmen arrested are tied to Pokemon League. League denies any connection.  
  
November 4, 1986: With the help of the Army, the Pokemon League takes over the government and dissolves the National Assembly. The new President is executed, and the Elite Four seizes executive power. UN decries this action. In response, the Elite Four hold "democratic elections". The new President is little more than a puppet, the League still wielding absolute power.  
  
January 8, 1987: Those who opposed the League's rule met in secret in Viridian Forest. Team Rocket formed as a revolutionary movement.  
  
September 1987: "Bloody September", Team Rocket fighters do battle with Kanto Army units all across the country. Team Rocket does not gain any ground, and begins hit and fade operations.  
  
May 1989: Army discovers and destroys Team Rocket's base. The League declares the Rebellion to be at an end.  
  
1990-2006: Kanto slowly begins to build up its military arsenal, and is suspected to have nuclear capabilities. The UN does not take notice.  
  
2000: Team Rocket is reborn under the leadership of Giovanni. They begin stealing Pokemon and attacking government facilities.  
  
2006: Bomb detonates at American consulate in Cerulean. Bomb discovered to be of Kantoan Army origin. League blames Team Rocket.  
  
2007: US Navy picks up 100 refugees fleeing Kanto. Kanto Navy pursues, but turns back after the US ship enters Okinawa. Refugees tell U.S. authorities horror stories of the League's regime. This information is fed to the CIA.  
  
2008: While American and Kantoan diplomats continue talks over returning the refugees, the CIA secretly sends a man in to rendezvous with the resistance and to validate the Refugee's claims.  
  
(SCENE: NIGHT. INSIDE A C-130 FLYING OVER VIRIDIAN FOREST)  
  
"This is a damned important job, Graves. It's vital to our Intelligence. We cannot afford to fail," said General Joseph Rico, who had been put in charge of this operation. "We're going to drop you here, about 10 miles from Viridian City. Make your way to the city and head to the Pokemon Center. There you will meet your contact, a Ms. Jessie St. Clair. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes," said Colonel Colin Graves, a tall stallion of a man, about 36. "What shall I do If I'm discovered?" General Rico smiled, "That's why we gave you your Model 92, Colonel. Now make ready, we're going to be over the drop zone in five minutes." Graves walked over to his locker to get his gear. He whipped out his lone Pokeball and released his Pikachu. "Well Pikachu, we're going to be jumping tonight. How do you feel?"  
  
Pikachu replied, "Pika-pi-pi-pi-chu-chu-pika-pi [I feel great, I've been looking forward to this]" ((A/N: For the remainder of this story, translations from Pokespeak will be placed in brackets.)) "You sound rather excited. Much better outlook on this than I had."  
  
Pikachu responded, "Pika-pi-chu-pika-chu-pi-ka. [Don't center on the negativity, Colin.]"  
  
Colin laughed, "I know, I know. Last thing we need is a negative attitude." Colin was packing the backpack when a voice rang out on the Intercom; "3 MINUTES UNTIL DROP ZONE!"  
  
Colin called back Pikachu, grabbed the backpack, and ran toward the back of the plane.  
  
When he got there, he received a last minute briefing from General Rico; "Now, contact us when you meet up with St. Clair. Any last minute questions?"  
  
Colin replied, "None at all sir. Myself and Pikachu are ready."  
  
"Good. Then off you go." Colin jumped out the back of the plane and into the night sky. On the way down, he saw flocks of Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Spearow, but, fortunately, he saw no Kantoan aircraft. At about 500 feet he engaged the parachute, and gently fell downward.  
  
However, at about 20 feet, a Pidgeotto ran through his parachute, and he fell into a lake. Colin swam through the lake amongst the Magikarp, and when he reached the shore, to his horror, he discovered that Pikachu was missing. "PIKACHU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Colin cried out. To his relief, Pikachu ran out and jumped into his arms. Colin asked, "Rough landing, eh?"  
  
Pikachu replied, "Pika-chu-pika-pi-chu." Colin then called back Pikachu, gathered his gear, and walked off into the forest.  
  
Please Review. Comments are welcomed. 


	2. Chapter One: Rendezvous

Shades Of Gray  
By TeamRocket89  
Chapter One: Rendezvous  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and its characters. They are the property of Nintendo, Game Freak, and The Pokemon Company.  
  
(A/N: This fanfic is set sometime after Ash comes back to Pallet from the Indigo League, before he leaves for the Orange Islands. Just so you know.)  
  
Rendezvous  
  
(SCENE: VIRIDIAN FOREST. DAWN.)  
  
"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP," the alarm clock cried about 5:15 A.M.  
  
Pikachu, obviously not wanting to be awakened, shocks and destroys the alarm.  
  
"Great. Now we owe Uncle Sam 10 bucks," Colin drowsily said. "Ah well. Had it not been there, we might have missed our chance."  
  
Pikachu responded, "Pika-pi-chu-chu-pi? [What chance?]"  
  
Colin said, "You know very well what chance. Time to move out." Colin called back Pikachu, and checked his PDA. He had a new email. "Greetings, Colonel. This is Cmdr. Jessie St. Clair of Team Rocket. Meet me at the Viridian Hotel in 1 Hour. Room 204. Don't be late." Colin turned off his PDA, stripped off his BDU (Battle Dress Uniform for you History-challenged people.) and changed into civilian clothes, (e.g. a polo shirt and khaki pants), and walked away.  
  
(SCENE: ONE HOUR LATER, ABOUT 4 MILES AWAY.)  
Ash, Misty, and Brock are sitting down to breakfast when Pikachu begins squeaking.  
  
"What's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked.  
  
Pikachu cried out, "Chu-pika-chu-pi-pi-pika! [Some stranger is coming this way!]"  
  
Misty chimed in, "He looks lost. Let's help him."  
  
Ash retorted, "Misty, it's not safe to approach strange people. You should know that."  
  
"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER ASH KETCHUM!" Misty runs off and talks to Colin: "Pardon me for asking, but you seem lost. Can I help you?"  
  
Colin replied, "Actually, you can. I'm looking to get to Viridian City. Can you show me the way? "Sure. Let me take you to my camp, and we'll be on our way."  
  
(SCENE: ROUTE TWO. ON THE WAY TO THE CITY.) The four of them (Ash, Misty, Brock, and Colin) are walking along Route Two. "I never did catch your name, Mister" Misty remarked.  
  
"The name's Alec. Alec Bromley." Colin said.  
  
Ash chimed in, "My name's Ash, from Pallet Town."  
  
"And I'm Brock. What brings you to these parts?" He inquired.  
  
Colin said, "I'm here on a business trip. My car got in a crash, and I had to walk."  
  
"A crash? How terrible! Are you hurt?" Misty inquired.  
  
"Not at all. I'm fine. So is Pikachu." Colin replied.  
  
Ash said, "Alec, you've a Pikachu too? Want to battle?"  
  
"I'd have to decline the offer, Ash. I'm not terribly fond of battling."  
  
"A shame. Oh well." Soon, they arrived at the city gates. Ash requests permission to pass, and they get it, but, as has been the case, it's not that easy.  
  
Officer Jenny interjected, "My apologies for breaking up your conversation, but I need to talk to you," she said, pointing at Colin.  
  
Ash asked, "Do you know what this is about, Alec?"  
  
"No. Go on, I'll be fine. By the way, thanks for showing me the way, Misty."  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock walked away as Colin went into the guard shack.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, but we've reports of someone parachuting in near here, but even as crazy as it sounds, I've been asked for I.D. from all visitors. Could I see some?"  
  
"Sure." Colin whipped out his Microsoft Corporation ID, and showed it to her.  
  
"Alec Bromley, eh? Well, your ID checks out, you can pass."  
  
As Colin grabs his bag and begins to walk out the door, Jenny stops him and asks,  
  
"Could I check your bag? Just for security reasons." Colin, realizing he has his Model 92, C4 explosives, his PDA, and a MP5 submachine gun in there, says, "I'm sorry, but I've a really important meeting to get to, and I can't be held up."  
  
"I'm sorry, did I say I could check your bag? I meant I WOULD check your bag." Colin sighs, and hands over the bag. After Jenny finishes rummaging through it,  
  
"So you're the man who parachuted in, eh? I'll have to tell HQ about this. As she is about to radio HQ, the door bursts open.  
  
"I wouldn't hit that button if I were you." That was the voice of Commander Jessie St. Clair, Colin's contact. She cocks her R99 revolver and points it squarely at Jenny's skull.  
  
"Colonel, grab your gun." Colin holsters his Model 92, grabs his MP5 and points it at Jenny. "Now...we will leave, and you will report that nothing happened." Jessie instructed. "I think not. I'm not scared of Rocket scum like you." Jenny hits the alarm, and Jessie shoots her in the head. "Colonel, plant some C4. I'm radioing in our ride."  
  
As Colin gets to work on planting the C4, he talks to Jessie.  
  
"What happened to rendezvousing at the hotel?"  
  
"That got screwed. Someone blew the whistle on us, and now the Army is storming the city looking for me and James." Jessie replied.  
  
"James?"  
  
"My partner. He'll be driving us out of here."  
  
"C4 planted. Take cover!"  
  
Colin and Jessie dive into a nearby ditch just in time as the Outpost explodes. Soon afterwards, a Cadillac Escalade pulls up, and James hops out.  
  
"Captain James Paterson of Team Rocket. Welcome to Kanto, Colonel Graves." James said. "We've very little time. We need to run through the city to get to the base, so I'll need you and Jessie to fend off any attackers. You copy?"  
  
"Yes. I've got my MP5. I'll be able to shoot off any soldiers. "  
  
"That's good, and I've a CH-6 Missile Launcher for you, Jess. I'll need you to take out any choppers.", James instructed. "We'll be able to take care of it. Let's go." "Good. This one's bound to be chaos, so hang on!" James exclaimed. The three of them board the SUV and race away from the Outpost....and into the City.  
  
Coming in Chapter II- The chase through Viridian. Colonel Graves meets with Giovanni. A betrayal is revealed...  
  
Do read and review. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter Two: Viridian Chase, Traitor

Shades Of Gray  
By TeamRocket89  
Chapter II: Viridian Chase/ Traitor  
  
To the Reviewers:  
Thanks for reading. As you can see, I've revamped the format so it's easier to read. Do continue reading.  
  
"BOOP-BOOP-BOOP". That sound meant an incoming message. James switched on the communicator.  
  
"James, Giovanni here. We've detected an armored column heading your way. Be on guard."  
  
James responded, "I copy, sir. We'll handle it." James switched off the comm. "Hear that, guys? We've got tanks to deal with now."  
  
Jessie replied, "I can take 'em. The rocket launcher should do the trick."  
  
Colin interjected, "I hate to burst your bubble, but those warheads won't be able to penetrate the armor on those tanks. Have we anything else?"  
  
Meowth, who had been madly quiet for the past 30 minutes, chimed in, "'Fraid not. We're toast."  
  
"We're not. They can't cover the streets all at once. I'll just have to do some clever driving." James gunned the engine and raced into a checkpoint just inside the city.  
  
Colin opened the sunroof and began shooting at the soldiers guarding the checkpoint. They crumpled to the ground like flies. However, after they had passed the outpost, Colin noticed two helicopter gunships closing in. "Jess, Your turn!"  
  
As Colin assumed his post at the back shooting infantry, Jessie locked on to one of the gunships and fired. Her missile hit the gunship's tail, and it spiraled out of control, colliding into the other gunship. Both helicopters plummeted to the Earth.  
  
Meowth, who had been manning the GPS console, screamed; "4 TANKS UP AHEAD! DO SOMETHING!"  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" James muttered. He made a hard right on the street, barely avoiding tank fire.  
  
Meowth, returning to normal, discovered that they were heading straight for the river. "I hate to bother ya, James...but we're heading straight for the water. You know how much I hate the water.  
  
Fortunately for them, James proved to be rather quick thinking. "When we hit the water, get out as fast as you can. Head for the shore, and meet me there. We'll get through this.  
  
Colin and Jessie went to work unlocking all the doors, windows, and the sunroof. "We're ready here. How much longer 'till impact?" asked Jessie.  
  
"20 Seconds! Make sure you get your gear!" James cried.  
  
Meowth ran into Jessie's embrace. "I hope ya don't mind, Jess."  
  
"Not at all. We've gotta look out for each other." Jessie said.  
  
"10 SECONDS!" James yelled. "CLEAR THE VEHICLE!"  
  
Colin, Jessie (with Meowth), and James jumped out of the SUV just in time. It sank like a rock. They all swam to shore.  
  
"Is everyone here," Jessie asked.  
  
"Aye," said James, Meowth, and Colin. However, Colin noticed Pikachu was wrong.  
  
"PIKACHU? WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT!"  
  
Pikachu chimed in, "Pika-pi-Chu-pika-chu. [Present!]"  
  
"Glad you're back. You must stop doing that. You know how I worry," Colin said.  
  
"Chu-pi-pi-ka-chu-pi. [I know. I'll try not to.]," Pikachu chirped.  
  
"I know you will. Now come back." Colin recalled Pikachu. "What now?"  
  
James paused to think for a moment. "There should be a chopper pad 'round here..."  
  
"You're not thinking...you can't be serious," Jessie said.  
  
"It would work, in theory. If we manage to avoid being shot down, we'll put her down near the base and walk," Colin mused.  
  
Meowth had pulled out a pair of binoculars and began searching for a chopper pad, when he came across his quarry. "Over here, guys," Meowth exclaimed.  
  
James peered through the binoculars. "UH-1 Huey. Perfect."  
  
"Huey? I thought those were long out of service," Colin inquired.  
  
"Naw. Police uses them for search," James commented. To their surprise, the helicopter took off and came their way."  
  
"Damn. Colin, can you use your Pikachu to shock the chopper? The pilots will be stunned enough so they'll park," Jessie asked.  
  
"Sure. I just hope this works," Colin responded. He then called his Pikachu. "Pikachu, I'll need you to shock the chopper. Don't hit it hard enough to cripple, just hit it hard enough so the officers will come down. You copy?"  
  
"Ka-Chu-Pi-Pi-Pika. [ I understand. I've always wanted to do this,]" Pikachu ressponded.  
  
"HQ, do you copy? This is Delta 5-4," said Officer Shujumi, who was piloting the chopper.  
  
"This is HQ, we copy. What do you need," HQ replied.  
  
"I've spotted the targets. Permission to engage," Shujumi inquired.  
  
"Permission granted. Good luck. Viridian HQ out."  
  
"PI-PI-PI-KA—CHU-KA-PI! [THIS IS BAD,]" Pikachu cried.  
  
"What's wrong," Colin asked. Pikachu pointed to the helicopter. "GET DOWN," Colin yelled. They were just in time, as the ground was peppered with machine gun fire.  
  
"Bloody hell. I missed." Shujumi turned his helicopter around for another pass.  
  
"Damn, that thing's got teeth," Jessie exclaimed. "Colin, when the chopper passes overhead, can you get Pikachu to jump on it and bring it down," Jessie asked.  
  
"I'll try." At the right moment, Colin gave the order. Pikachu jumped onto the Huey and shocked it. Immediately he jumped down, and the helicopter landed in a nearby meadow.  
  
Colin, Jessie, James and Meowth all ran toward the chopper. Colin, Jess, and James drew their pistols.  
  
Shujumi jumped out of the helicopter, firing off several rounds from his AK- 47. Fortunately, they all missed. Colin managed to fire off his Model 92 a few times, each one hitting Shujumi. He crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Commander, take the Officer's rifle. I'll get to work on fixing this helicopter. I know a thing or two about repairing these." Colin said.  
  
After a few minor explosions and other incidents, the helicopter was finally operational.  
  
"I thought you said you knew about repairing choppers," James commented.  
  
"Well, em....err.....I've repaired toasters before," Colin explained. "Now let's get out of here before reinforcements show up."  
  
The helicopter lifted off and sped away.  
  
"Viridian Police HQ calling Delta 5-4. Delta 5-4, do you copy?"  
  
"Delta 5-4 here. I've had a bit of engine trouble, but she's fine now," Colin said.  
  
"Copy that. Head home, We'll give your chopper a inspection," HQ replied.  
  
"Negative, HQ. I've spotted some rebels, giving chase, over," Colin replied.  
  
"Very well, but don't scream at us if your chopper crashes. HQ out."  
  
"Amazing- whenever we tried something like that, they never believed us," Jessie said.  
  
"I've been known to be rather persuasive. ETA to landing site," Colin asked.  
  
"10 minutes, Colonel. I'll be glad to get home," said Meowth.  
  
Ten minutes later, the helicopter touched down outside the Rocket base. After a short walk, the four of them reached the door. Giovanni was there to greet them.  
  
"It's good to see you. When we lost contact with your SUV we all feared for the worst," Giovanni said.  
  
"I've found you've trained an excellent set of agents, Giovanni. Colonel Colin Graves, CIA." He shook Giovanni's hand.  
  
"Giovanni DeCarlo. Come into my office, I trust you have a lot of questions to ask."  
  
The four walked into Giovanni's office.  
  
"We've been curious back at Arlington, what's the deal with stealing Pokemon," Colin asked. "To our knowledge, you use them to form your brigades of Pokemon thieves."  
  
"That is what the Kanto government would have you believe," Giovanni explained. "What they don't tell you is that, at all Pokemon Centers, they inject drugs that stunt your Pokemon's growth."  
  
"Really," Colin asked. "Why, though?"  
  
"All too simple. The League realized that Pokemon in their natural state are extremely powerful, and could be used to upset their rule. So they thought this plan up. Back to the subject of 'stealing', we merely inject drugs that counter the League's stunting drugs. We then let the Pokemon go, they're smart enough to return to their trainers."  
  
"Would my Pikachu be under any of those drugs?"  
  
"Not at all. Your Pikachu was born and raised in the U.S., so it's free of those drugs."  
  
"You make some good points, DeCarlo," Colin said, "However, I'll need hard proof of this if the U.S. is going to do anything about this."  
  
"You shall have your hard proof. I've got all the documents here. Captain Paterson, would you go get them," Giovanni asked.  
  
James was swiftly walking out of the room, leaving his briefcase behind.  
  
"Captain Paterson," Giovanni yelled.  
  
"GET DOWN! BOMB," Colin screamed. The briefcase detonated, knocking out Colin, Giovanni, Jessie, and Meowth.  
  
Please Review. 


End file.
